


I Could Make You Happy, (Make Your Dreams Come True)

by Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben rides a motorcycle, Ben runs his own brewing company, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Rey is a bartender, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey's roommate, Finn, moves in with his boyfriend, Poe, leaving Rey to find another person to room with.Poe refers her to the funny, sarcastic, Ben Solo, who runs his own brewing company and rides a motorcycle.And oh no, he's hot.





	I Could Make You Happy, (Make Your Dreams Come True)

 

* * *

 

    There comes a time in everyone’s life when they feel lost. Sometimes it’s as a kid, where you’re struggling with coming into adolescence. Where you have horrible acne and being a teenager sucks. and everything along with it. It could also be when you’re in college, doing your damndest to figure out a major. What’s the deal with that, anyway? Can’t legally drink until you turn twenty-one, but oh sure, the day you turn eighteen, you get to go sign up for the military, or you’re shipped off to college and expected to know what you want to do with your life. You’ve got all this pressure on you, but heaven forbid you want a little bit of alcohol to help with the burdens of life.

    Rey had expected to hear these words one day, had known they were coming for a while now, even, but still. It still made her freeze and look between the two men in the apartment she shared with one of them.

    “W-what?” she stuttered lamely, her eyes wide.

    Finn gave her a sympathetic smile, his dark eyes saddened by her obvious shock. “I’m going to move in with Poe, Peanut.”

    She turned her head to the man beside Finn.

    He was short, not short in the way that Danny DeVito was, but short in a way that wasn’t exactly _tall_ for a man. Still, he was a good-looking fellow; of Guatemalan descent, his skin deeply tanned, a strong jawline, black hair with just the faintest bit of grey in some of the strands. Overall, Poe was handsome, a true hit with the ladies. He was also a total flirt, and while he was perfectly happy with Finn as a partner, he never missed out on an opportunity to do his best to charm the pants off of her.

    It was hardly a secret that Poe was a horndog, and for whatever reason, Finn put up with it. Maybe because he knew Poe wouldn’t _actually_ do anything, and they had that unbreakable trust that only a couple that had been together for a long time possessed.

    “You’re...you’re moving? When?” Rey asked, frowning a bit more as she realized the depth of what he was saying.

    She dropped her bag down beside the door, moving over to stand in front of them. It landed with a loud thump, her items clinking together inside.

    Finn looked a little bashful, and he shrugged slightly before he said, “At the end of the month? I’ll pay my half of the rent for the month after that, just to give you some time to find a roommate or whatever you want. But Poe wants to move in together, and I sort of feel like it’s time for that. We’ve been together for almost three years now.”

    “Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you’re also welcome to come join us,” Poe added with a lewd waggle of his perfect eyebrows.

    She never wanted to slap him quite as much as she did there, but even so, she couldn’t quite restrain her smile.

    “As _tempting_ as that sounds, Poe, I don’t think you could handle me,” she sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stuck her nose up in the air.

    He grinned back at her, looking positively lecherous as he said, “Just you wait, babe. One of these days…”

    “One of these days, she’s going to find her own man, and she won’t have a need for the likes of _you,”_ Finn said with a slap to his boyfriend’s shoulder.

    Poe yelped a bit, rubbing at the spot as he turned bashful. “Wishful thinking. I’ll put it on my bucket list of things I want to do before I die.”

    He pantomimed pulling out an imaginary piece of paper, plucking a pencil from behind his ear before scribbling on it as he mouthed her name.

    “Poe Dameron, I swear, I _will_ call your mother,” Rey threatened, pointing one long finger up at him.

    “Okay, we don't need to go _that_ far. _Right,_  babe?” Finn asked, looking slightly panicked as he slung an arm around Poe's shoulders.

    Poe just rolled his eyes, though he nodded anyway. “Best not to disturb the crazy old bat, unless you want her to cast a damn spell on you or something else. She's fuckin’ _nuts.”_

    None of them had forgotten how, when Finn had insisted on meeting his boyfriend's family, everything had fallen apart. It wasn't even like anyone could blame him, since he and Rey had no families of their own and grown up in the system. They wanted a taste at what a normal relationship with parents might be, and the one Poe had with his parents was...decidedly less than ideal. His dad, Kes, was an old grouch, the type of crotchety old man that drank his whiskey by the hour and bitched about anything he possibly could. It only stood to reason, then, that Poe's mother, Shara, had basically had it with Kes and his negative attitude and resorted to making voodoo dolls or something in the attic. Of course, the trio never went looking for any evidence of that during their stay, but she acted like a woman that knew how to kill someone and make sure their bodies were never found.

    Rey could still feel the woman's penetrating stare on her, the way she had seemed to see _into_ her rather than just looking on the outside, like she was some sort of bug on the bottom of her boot that she'd be adding to her little mound of bug bodies in the shed.

    “Okay, okay! Fine, maybe that threat was just a little uncalled for,” Rey admitted, holding her hands up in defeat. “But you're going to be moving, which is fine--I get it. How on Earth am I going to get a roommate?”

    “You could always post a Craigslist ad,” Poe offered.

    Not a _bad_ idea, though some of the people there were sketchy as fuck and she didn't need to be inviting the next Buffalo Bill to come stay with her.

    “Maybe post those little signs outside Walmart? You know the ones they stick in the ground?” Finn asked, looking pensive. His skin, darker than Poe's, looked just a bit darker than usual, as if he were blushing at the ridiculousness of the idea.

    Rey made a face. “No. The first idea was too serial killer-y. The second one is too drug-addict-y. I want someone reliable. Dependant. Always pays their portion of the bills on time, doesn't bug me 24/7--”

    “Hey, I didn't do it that much!” Finn griped, frowning.

    “--and has the decency to put the fucking toilet paper _back on the roll, Finn Trooper.”_ She glared up at him, hazel eyes narrowed into slits.

    “It’s convenient just to set it on top. It’s a guy thing, Rey--we’re simple creatures,” Poe said, smiling widely.

    Fuck him and his perfectly white, perfectly straight teeth.

    “It’s _lazy,_ and you know it! You use it up, you replace it. That’s the rule. Apparently you guys are just perfect for each other and everything is going to work out swimmingly when you share the same bathroom,” she muttered, fighting the increasing urge to roll her eyes and throw her hands up in exasperation.

    “I forgive you,” Finn smirked, wrapping her up into a tight hug.

    She struggled against his hold half-heartedly, wiggling her body like a fish out of water until he finally let her go. “You forgive me? What for?”

    “You’re upset I’m leaving. It’s understandable, really. I know you’ll miss my charming good looks and sharp wit,” he laughed.

    “You really _have_ been spending too much time around Poe,” she huffed, sliding him an easy smile to show she wasn’t serious.

    “We’ll find you someone, babe,” Poe said. He paused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “Actually, I know a guy that has a big house all to himself, if you don’t wanna stay here. He’s nice; quiet type, neat and clean, always on time. I haven’t checked out his toilet paper situation, but I’m sure it’s up-to-par.”

    “How do you know he’s looking for a roommate?” she asked doubtfully, her hands settling on her hips.

    “I don’t, actually. I know him through work. He’s got his own brewing business, so he’s gone most of the day, and with you working nights at the bar, it would give you the privacy you want. You wouldn’t even have to see each other, really. I mean, you’d have something in common, if you decide to talk, but no pressure. No muss, no fuss. I can ask him, if you want?” he offered, eyebrows raised in question.

    She bit her lip softly, thinking it over. Did she really want to move into someone _else’s_ house? With some random guy that she didn’t know much about and she had to hope he wasn’t a secret axe murderer or a rapist or, perhaps even worse, some monster that that poured their milk into their bowl before their cereal? Or what if he did indeed put his toilet paper back on the roll, but it faced the wrong way?

    There was also that nagging voice in the back of her head that insisted something along the lines of _what if he’s just a decent guy in need of a roommate and you're being a dummy?_

    “Yeah, why don't you ask him?” she replied slowly, giving herself some time to withdraw the words if she needed to. “See if he even wants to, before I go planning everything out.”

    “Yes, ma’am,” Poe winked. He glanced down at his watch before kissing Finn quickly on the corner of his mouth. “I gotta run. Love you both, and stay out of trouble.”

    He rushed to the door and let himself out, leaving Rey and Finn in their apartment.

    Finn turned to her, dark eyes earnest as he said, “I’m sorry, Rey. I know this isn’t ideal for you, and you know I don’t want to put any sort of financial pressure on you. But things with Poe are...good. It’s time, I think.”

    “It’s okay, Finn, I understand,” she replied, leaning over to give him a hug, her arms tight around his torso.

    He sighed in relief, his own arms coming up to crush her more into him, his cheek pressed to her hair. “Okay, good. I just don’t want you to think I’m leaving you. You know I’ll always be here for you--we just won’t be living together, anymore.”

    She smiled into his chest, nodding softly. Finn leaving wasn’t like her parents. While it still hurt a bit to know that she wouldn’t get to see him nearly as often as she used to, she knew he wasn’t just removing himself from her life. He’d still be there--he’d always be there.

 

* * *

 

    As it turned out, the guy Poe knew was a little wary about having a roommate, but he was open to the idea. He’d told Poe to give him some time to think about it. About a week after that, he had Poe to give her his phone number so that they could maybe chat a bit. Something about not wanting to just have someone show up at his place without knowing much about her. Basically, it was a nice way of asking if she was bat-shit crazy. She could understand that, and even admired it a little. It was a good sign in her book--maybe he wasn’t a serial killer, either. Then again, it could also just be an act, a way to charm himself into her comfort zone so that he could strike when she was in the shower like Norman Bates in the movie _Psycho._ Minus the mommy issues.

    Bringing her attention back to her phone, she looked down at the number staring back at her from the group thread with Poe and Finn, eyes tracing over each pixel slowly enough to maybe memorize it.

    It was something so simple. Just a series of seven digits, laid out in such a manner that they just so happened to connect her to a person that could be a big part of her life for the next however knew long. They'd see each other routinely, probably get to argue over who bought what for the house, maybe even eat dinner together some nights. It was a big thing, to live with someone, and she just had to swallow down any fears and at least give it an attempt. He knew Poe, which was better than her just picking someone off the internet.

    Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, eyes closing as she selected the number and dialed.

    It was late enough in the afternoon for it to be respectful (apparently there was some rule of etiquette not to call someone before noon unless you knew them really well), and he _should_ be off of work by now. She didn't even have to go into the bar today, with it being one of her usual days off. Small miracles, right? She’d spent the day packing, getting loose items together, because she’d decided that even if she didn’t move in with Ben, she was going to move somewhere else, because she couldn’t afford this place by herself, and it might be nice to get a little one bedroom somewhere.

    Bartending wasn't horrible, and it could actually be really fun at times, listening to people's stories and offering some sober advice to their drunken problems. What made it suck though, was because, of course, her being female, she was hit on a lot. Sometimes it helped to make her tips for the night better (ideal), and other times, it started becoming a scene when a patron didn't take the hint of disinterest (unfortunately, more common). Thank god for security, though.

    She heard the line click, and a deep, unmistakably masculine voice entered her ear.

    “Hello?”

    Rey wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t _that._ It was like someone had taken a normal man’s voice and dipped it in honey--but that dark amber kind of honey versus the lighter stuff. The kind of voice that made you want to give them something to read out loud, even something as simple as the TV guide, just so you could listen. And that was just the first word.

_Fuck._

    “Hi there--this is Rey. Rey Johnson. The, uh, potential tenant,” she replied, pacing the living room. Her hand gripped the phone tightly, nerves fluttering in her chest. She could do this, she could do this. It was just a phone call, even if it was also technically an interview at the same time.

    “Rey,” he repeated, his tone making her name sound so sinfully sweet. “Nice to meet you. I’m Ben.”

    She laughed softly, anxiety swelling up in her chest. Of course he was Ben! But still, it was nice for some bit of formality, she guessed.

    “Well, hi, Ben. I hope this isn’t a bad time. I understand that you’re probably a bit busy--I can always call back later, if you’d like,” she offered, brow furrowed slightly.

    He was probably up to his ears in a batch of alcohol or whatever it was he did at this time of day. She wasn’t _too_ familiar with how a brewery business was run, but she was pretty sure it was a lot of effort.

    His reply was almost immediate, and she could practically hear his smile. “No, no, that’s okay. You’re good. I was in the middle of stocking, but I think it’ll be okay. We’re not terribly busy today. Anyway, if you’re actually interested in the room, the rent would be half of what I pay now.”

    He listed off a number, one that was actually a bit cheaper  than what she was paying now, split down the middle with Finn like it’d been. And it was going to be for a house, too, not an apartment. That sounded like a win in her book.

    “That sounds fine. Is the neighborhood pretty quiet? I work nights, so I sleep in a bit, and I’d like to know if there are any kids or crazy neighbors that are out cutting grass at 7AM.”

    He chuckled then, a deep, rumbling sound. “No, no kids. Any crazy neighbors are further in. The house is sort of located at the end of a block, so there’s some privacy. Nice big backyard for...whatever, really. There’s a fire pit if you want to have friends over.”

    “That sounds really nice. What about pets? I don’t have any, but I was thinking about maybe getting a fish. Nice and easy to care for, minimal mess,” she asked.

    She’d always had a fantasy about having a large aquarium, maybe saltwater,  even if they were a pain to maintain. Perhaps with some Blue Tangs or a Dragonet and maybe an eel or two. Something that was pretty to watch, something she could be proud of.

    “You can have a pet, if you want. I like dogs and cats, but fish could be awesome. I don’t have any animals right now, but maybe in the future.” He paused, giving her some time to say something before adding, “That’s if you want the room, of course. I just ask for no wild parties, that you clean up after yourself, and that you pay your portion on time. I figured we’d split food expenses, as well. If you see we need something, just grab it and I’ll do the same. But if you have something specific that’s just for you, label it, and I’ll do the same,” he said.

    Well, it sounded like he was expecting her to take the offer, which was good with her. He seemed friendly enough, not overbearing. Maybe he was a neat freak, but that was fine. Neat meant things were easy to find. Neat meant there were no bugs--usually.

    “What, no background check?” she joked, biting her lip. _Shut up, Rey. God. Could you make things anymore awkward?_ That question basically just made her seem super suspicious.

    He laughed outright this time, and she couldn’t help but break into a grin of her own. Okay, good, maybe he didn’t think the question was too weird.

    “No, no  background check. Not unless you think I need to, of course. You aren’t a murderer, are you? Not gonna club me to death in my sleep?” he asked, mirth evident in his voice.

    “I guess that would depend,” she snarked back, indignant.

    “Oh? On what?” His voice lowered just a little, curiosity getting the better of him.

    She shrugged, realizing a moment later that he couldn’t see it. “On if _you’re_ a murderer. You know, us killers have to stay ahead of one another, and if you’re my competition, well...”

    “The last time I checked, I wasn’t,” he replied, still chuckling. “What you do in the privacy of your own room is your business, be that hacking up bodies into little pieces. Just don’t get caught, because I like my house and my job, and I really don’t want to spend life in prison for being guilty by association.”

    She sighed dramatically. “Fine, I _guess_ I can keep my second job away from home.”

    “What’s your first one?” he asked. “Because I’m guessing you’re gainfully employed and able to pay your rent and all that.”

    “Yeah, of course. I couldn’t bear to be a mooch on anyone. I’m a bartender, down at _Tsunami’s,”_ she said. “I can definitely make my payments on time.”

    “Is that your way of saying you're an attractive little number that receives a fair amount of tips?” he teased.

    “I guess so. I mean, I'm okay. Nothing special, but drunk people don't care,” she grumbled.

    He clicked his tongue in disapproval, gentle yet firm when he spoke again. “I’m sure you’re just fine, Rey.”

    “Yeah, yeah, but anyway…” she trailed off.

    “Anyway...you want to move in?”

    Oh, god, here was the moment of truth. Did she want to move into his house? Sure, he seemed like an okay guy, but she still didn’t really _know_ him. Something about him put her at ease, though, and despite the murder jokes, she was fairly sure he could be a trustworthy person.

    “Yeah. Yeah, I think I will,” she nodded to herself. “When would be a good time?”

    “Whenever you want. I’ll have extra keys made. If you want help, I’ll be home this weekend,” he said.

    She smiled in spite of herself, her nerves skyrocketing. She was really doing this. Phew. All right. “This weekend, then. Gives me more time to pack.”

    “I’ll see you then. Also, send me some of your favorite food dishes. I’ll make you dinner the first night,” he said.

    “Will do. See you later, Ben.”

    “Bye, Rey. I look forward to meeting you in person.”

 

* * *

 

    The next few days passed by remarkably quickly, with Rey spending her days packing up her room and all of the other assorted items from her bathroom. She had her toiletries and her clothes all put away, save for a few work outfits for when she headed to the bar at night. Sometime in between there, she’d managed to send Ben a list of things she liked to eat, and he’d replied with a few thumbs up emojis, saying he’d make it while she relaxed after they’d moved the boxes. She’d also come to learn that he was _extremely_ funny, making the stupidest jokes out of whatever material she threw at him. He had a motorcycle, but also had a truck, which he alternated driving depending on the weather. The motorcycle was his baby, a 2018 Suzuki Hayabusa that he enjoyed speeding down the highway on. She’d warned him about helmet safety, but he’d graciously sent her a photo of the one he had.

    It was a gorgeous piece, custom made to look sort of like a mask on the front, chrome lines etched in what looked like breathing pieces on the sides. It was sleek and attractive, and she couldn’t help but send him her approval.

    Finn helped her put the boxes on the moving truck, most of his belongings already over at Poe’s. From there, she’d drive the stretch across town and Ben would help her unload everything. Thankfully, work was smack dab in the middle, so she wasn’t getting an extended commute or anything. That was always a plus.

    She hugged Finn tightly, nose pressed into his skin as she pulled him closer. Obviously, it wasn’t goodbye, but she wasn’t sure when exactly she’d see him again. He’d told her to contact him for whatever reason, should Ben turn out to be an asshole, or worse.

    She still didn’t think that was going to be the case.

    Handing Finn her set of keys, she grinned up at him. “Make sure you keep Poe in line, yeah?”

    Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You know I make no guarantees about him, but I’ll try.”

    When she finally pulled away from him to hop in the truck, she waved and saw him waving back up until she disappeared out of sight.

    The drive itself wasn’t too far, but she didn’t really feel like wasting the gas and time by going back and forth in little car trips to get stuff to and from one place to the other. This way, she could also take her bed, having something big enough to haul her mattress.

    This would be good for her, she reasoned. She’d come to depend on Finn for so much, that it was probably time she try to branch out a bit and get on her own. Well, own-ish. Either way, she couldn’t rely on him for every little thing anymore, and it was time to put her big girl panties on, as they said.

    Letting out a soft breath as she turned onto the road Ben lived on, she glanced at the houses creeping by her.

    They were most single-story types, quaint little things with nice backyards, some bearing fences and some not. There were a few kids playing ball in the street, and they scattered like flies when they saw her truck approaching.

    She didn’t have anything against kids, not really. They could be super sweet, but she just didn’t have a whole lot of experience with them as an adult. Growing up in a foster home, she’d been teased relentlessly in school, the other kids saying how her parents hadn’t wanted her, how they’d dumped her in a ditch, or whatever other creative narrative they could come up with. Sure, it hurt, especially with not really knowing what had happened in truth, and it made the stories all that more real to imagine. No one had ever given her the full scoop on her parents. She’d just been found wandering the streets aimlessly when she’d been four years old, and she’d been taken into the fire station that had found her. From there, it had pretty much been an immediate transition into the system.

    Brushing those dark thoughts from her mind, she came to a stop when she found the house. It was pretty nice, actually; white siding, navy blue shutters on either side of the windows, and a black door with one of those silver knockers on it. So, this was going to be her new home for a while, then.

    She eyed the garage, noticing that it was big enough for two cars, and then roamed her attention over the front yard. The house was in nice shape, but the yard...well. The yard could use some work. The grass was dying, turning an ugly shade of yellow, and the sidewalk up to the main step was lined with the remnants of long-dead plants. It looked like someone had tried at one point to make this place look nice, and then after the plants died, they’d decided gardening wasn’t for them. That was okay. Maybe she could be the one to add some life to it again.

    Parking the truck in the driveway, she hopped out and made her way up to the front door. She knocked a few times, a nice hearty knock that made no room for mistake that someone was there.

    It swung open to reveal a man standing there, dressed in a plain white T-shirt and some dark wash jeans. Well, that’s what she noticed first anyway, the way his chest seemed to be straining against that fabric. Lifting her eyes up, a slow drag over a neck tinged with just the faintest hint of stubble, she met the warm, caramel eyes of a _very_ handsome fellow. He towered over her, even leaning against the doorframe like he was, a big smile on his face that revealed some crooked teeth. It was a nice smile, a welcoming smile, and the way his eyes crinkled up at the corners was so genuine looking.

    Until he really focused in on her and his smile dropped just a little, his eyes widening.

    She was too busy staring at him to really care, taking in the dark hair that was cut just long enough to cover his ears. It looked soft. So, so, so soft.

    Her hands twitched at her sides.

    When she finally made her way back to his pale face, dotted with beauty marks that gave him character, she noticed that he seemed stunned, like words were hard to come up with.

    “Look, I know I’m all sweaty and look like I just crawled out of a cardboard box, but I’m not _that_ bad,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

    He blinked, that smile returning as he shook his head and held up his hands. “No, no you aren't. You just...took me by surprise, is all,” he said with a small smirk. Looking behind her to the truck, he raised an eyebrow. “You wanna come inside and sit for a bit or do you wanna get started?”

    “Let’s get this started, I guess. No sense in putting it off,” she said, turning back to head off the porch. She could feel him behind her, and she kept her eyes straight ahead.

    Fuck. Ben was _hot._

    And oh no, he was her roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little fic. Chapter count subject to change.
> 
> If you like what I do, consider supporting me with a [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/poaxath)?
> 
> I'd love you forever.


End file.
